


What's life without a few dragons?

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dragons, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hungarian Horntails, The Red Waste, Vaes Tolorro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: Things go disastrously wrong before the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament and the champions end up in a far off land.
Series: Story Haven [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397546
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	What's life without a few dragons?

The Champions were pacing inside their tent, in the background dragons roared. The voice of Albus Dumbledore was heard above all the noise, “Your attention, please. This is a great day for all of us. Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times. This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to.” As Professor Dumbledore continued giving instructions to the crowd of spectators, Hermione Granger had snuck over to the tent to see her best friend Hyacinth Potter before the start of the first task of the Triwixen Tournament. Stood on either side of the canvas of the tent Hermione asked Hyacinth how she was. “The key is to concentrate, after that, you just have to-“, Hermione was interrupted when Hyacinth commented with a dry wit, “Battle a dragon.” Hermione, aware that this may be the last time she saw her friend, sister really, if things got out of control, struggled with the paneling of the tent and went in to hug Hyacinth. The two girls were embracing, each trying to calm the other, when a flash of a large camera pulled them out of the bubble they had been in.

In waltzed Rita Skeeter, notorious gossip columnist, who had been known to write blatant lies in _The Daily Prophet_ and have her loyal readership believe every word. Behind her was the cameraman, Bozo. Her lurid green Quick Quotes Quill was hovering over the notepad floating off to Rita’s right. The quill had the characteristics of a curious puppy, almost seeming to tilt its head in curiosity at the pair of girls. “Friendship how…delightful,” Rita said, pointing to the quill as she said delightful as if it was an assistant that she could dictate notes to. Rita continued, looking at the girls like Christmas came early, “If everything goes, unfortunately, today, you two may even make the front page.” This was said with a disturbing amount of glee. All of the other champions were giving Rita dirty looks, none of them were happy to be reminded of the Task in front of them. The champion from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, interrupted any more of what Rita might have said, “You haff no business here.” It was said darkly, with an undercurrent of clear warning that if she did not leave soon there _would_ be consequences. He continued, stepping toward Rita as he did, “This tent is for champions and friends.” Rita looked Viktor up and down, clearly undressing him with her eyes before she said, “No matter, we’ve got what we wanted.” With a last flash from Bozo’s camera, Rita and Bozo left the tent.

In the distance, the roar of multiple dragons was heard, along with screams of terror from students. The occupants of the tent all exchanged looks and then dashed to the flap of the tent that faced the arena. As they pulled back the flap, many voices could be heard casting a number of different spells. As the five young wixen reached the edge of the tent and entered the arena a great light seemed to surround the enclosure they had just entered, which contained four nesting mother dragons and their eggs. They all again exchanged a look and tried backing into the tent, but whatever magic had been cast prevented them from doing so. The light seemed to be getting brighter, cycling through almost ultraviolet colors before it appeared to reach some kind of crescendo and suddenly condensed into a singularity that the dragons, their eggs, and the five young wixen, along with a dragon keeper on the opposite side of the dragons that none of the students had yet noticed, were caught in.

To the spectators, it appeared as if everything that had been enveloped in the light was now gone, disappeared off the face of the earth, even the rocks that had been part of what would have been the First Task of the Triwixen Tournament were gone. Whatever great magic that had been used by the dragon handlers and professors had somehow made four dragons, a number of eggs and six wixen disappear, never to be heard from again. Years went by and much research was conducted into what exactly had happened that day in late November. However, Rita was right, the pictures her cameraman took did indeed make the front page, but for reasons she could never have even imagined.

~~

Hermione came to first. Looking around herself she saw that she was lying on the ground, covered in reddish-coloured sand. She raised a hand to her aching head and noticed how far the barren wasteland seemed to stretch. She heard groaning on her left, so stumbled to her feet and she saw the champions all lying on the ground slowly coming around as well as four dragons roaring in pain. “Hyacinth,” she said, she rushed forward and almost fell back to the ground in dizziness. 

Her friend turned her head with a whimper, “Hermione?” Hermione’s name was whispered softly by her friend, “What happened? Where are we?” The questions were pouring out of Hyacinth’s mouth. “Fuck! Move, Hermione!” The exclamation was sharp and panic-driven. Hermione, having known Hyacinth for years and having run from a werewolf with her friend, not even six months previously, didn’t even hesitate. She ignored the pain she was in and stumble ran as fast as she could away from the irate dragons, how she had missed them before she’ll later blame on shock and a concussion. Hyacinth was doing likewise until she noticed the prone bodies before the dragons and what Hermione privately called Hyacinth’s ‘saving people thing’ kicked in.

Doubling back for what she assumed were the other Champions Hyacinth began shouting. “Get up! Get up, now! Come on you need to move!” She reached Fleur first and struggled to pull her up and closer to where Hermione now was; hidden behind rocks she assumed came from the stadium floor for the task. “Put a shield up while I get the others,” Hyacinth practically shouted to be heard over the roar of distraught and furious mother dragons. Her next target was Viktor as he was closest to being trampled. The dragons have now noticed the tiny human running towards them and react accordingly. Hyacinth slashed her wand desperately, praying to anyone who will listen that the spell she and Hermione found in a misfiled library book really does work against dragon flames. Hyacinth was bathed in flames, but the shield held. She reached Viktor, who had pushed himself onto his hands and knees. She took vague notice of the way his face was screwed up in pain, but as her focus was entirely on the spell right now she barely acknowledges it. She talked quickly, “Do you think you can help me with Cedric?” He gave a sharp nod and they were off, Viktor added an additional shield to hers as they stumbled their way over to Cedric who hadn’t even moved a finger yet. They each grabbed an arm and hauled him over to the rocks the girls were protected behind. Hyacinth began to relax when she noticed another person was stumbling toward them. She was about to rush out and help them when two things happened at once, Viktor grabbed her arm to stop her and the unknown person threw up a shield like the one she had used.

Hyacinth was slumped tiredly against the rock when the other person reached them. She peered tiredly up at them. _Blink. Blink._ It was Charlie Weasley. He looked like he’d been through a war zone. His hair was singed, there was a burn down the side of his face and along his right shoulder and upper arm, his clothes were bloodied and covered in a mixture of the red dust that surrounded them and dirt, there was blood running down his right leg where the pant leg of his trousers was ripped, and she could see the sweat dripping from his brow. “Charlie! Oh, fuck!” She turned to the others with her and asked, “Anyone know any healing spells?” 

Viktor nodded, “Da, I know few from Quidditch.” He gave Charlie a look, “Sit.” Charlie gingerly lowered himself to the ground. He and Viktor began speaking quietly in Bulgarian while Viktor cast first some spells to clean his wounds and then began slowly running his wand down the side of Charlie’s face following the burn. Charlie winced, and Hyacinth could tell from the tone of Viktor’s voice that he’d apologised for what he was doing. She tapped Hermione on the shoulder and gave a nod. Hyacinth took up casting the shield charm while Hermione took a break. 

Fleur was muttering to herself in French, Hyacinth caught maybe one in three words thanks to Hermione and Mrs. Figg, who had started her on the language when she babysat her when Hyacinth was young. The words that she couldn’t decipher clearly were wixen words, so Hyacinth assumed Fleur was trying to figure out where they were and how they got there. Every so often she would mutter a spell that either seemed to do nothing or drew symbols and words in the air. Hermione joined in with Fleur, speaking rapidly in French, only stumbling occasionally on, again, clearly wixen words. Hermione had the advantage over Hyacinth in the French department due to both having been to France many times and whose mother, Marie Chevalier, was a French born and raised woman. Both of the girls' faces seem to get more and more drawn the more spells that Fleur cast.

Around this time it seemed like Viktor had done all he could for Charlie. The wound on his leg had stopped bleeding and was wrapped in white cloth. His trousers had been shorn off a good bit above where the wound was and the skin surrounding the bandage was clean. The burn, however, looked particularly nasty, most likely due to the fact that in Quidditch Viktor would have had no reason to have learned to treat burns, let alone burns from a magical creature such as a dragon. It was clear that they had been listening to Fleur and Hermine’s conversation while they had been talking when Charlie asked Fleur in French if any of her spells had helped narrow down where they were. 

Just as Fleur was about to answer him, Hyacinth interrupted with, “Guys, I know it’s important, but if we don’t do something about these dragons it may not matter.”

The five of them exchanged loaded looks. If someone had been able to hear the thoughts passing through all of their heads at that moment, it could have made a sailor blush.


End file.
